Haruhi
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Naruto lives in a house with all women, his 3 sisters. He goes to Konohagakure Academy, sometimes he thinks just to be outshadowed by Sasuke, outdone by Neji and outspoken by Kiba. Well that's all going to change because he's fighting back. And good too.


**Haruhi**

Chapter One: "Naruto-_Kohai_ wake up!"

"Naruto-san, wake up." Naruto's older sister said tiredly as she shook him awake in her pajamas. The sun wasn't quite out, but it was preparing for its usual sneak attack of heat and brightness on the summer day.

"Whatfor?" He mumbled, tossing on his side, away from his older. Now, Chuuin wasn't one to be a patient and passive person. So, it only made sense when she **really** shook him awake. Naruto didn't say anything, he just sat up and leaned back until his back was against the wall.

"Look, Naruto-san, I'm going to the store so I need you to lock the door. Stay awake, because you have to wake up Karin as well." Chuuin said with authority. Naruto nodded, and didn't bother anymore with his questions of why his older sister, Karin, couldn't wake up by herself.

"Chuuin-onna, don't you think you should take your boyfriend with you, you know for protection and what not?" Naruto teased, Chuuin rolled her eyes in the dark.

"Itachi has much better things to do with his time. Anyway make sure Hanna is all prepared for school alright? And what did I tell you about calling me that?" Chuuin said before swiftly kissing his cheek and heading out the door. Naruto couldn't swat her away fast enough, so he ended up smacking himself. It was slightly an eye opener, and it definetly helped him get out of bed. He lazily walked upon his pajamas bottoms, and slowly put on a white shirt that was hanging off a nail on the closet door. Yawning, he went into his bathroom, and cursed when he saw the state of it. Make up streaks _decorated _the sink different girlish colors, along with lipstick streaking the bottom cub boards. The mirror was the worst, it was as if someone took eye shadow powder, placed it upon their palm and blew it to the mirror. _Why did he, the only boy in the entire house, have to share a bathroom, inside **his own room** with all the females in the house?_

"Chuuin-san!" Naruto complained, but his sister was long gone. He cursed one more time and took toilet paper to clean it up. After he finished he splashed his face with water repeatedly. It was cold water, and it would be for the next 5 days counting today. He didn't mind, in fact most of his showers were cold anyway. It was his sisters he could hardly stand to listen to. _"It's too cold!" "Chuuin-san it's far too icy!" _For Pete's sake it was summer, humidity was everywhere, just thank God not in the shower. Speaking of the heat, that was another thing they didn't cease to complain about. _"Naruto-san, give me the fan!" "Nooo, let me use it an extra 20 minutes, it's sooo hot!" _With that, Naruto turned off the water and suddenly felt the warm air evade into the bathroom and try to thaw his face. He decided to wait a little longer to wake up the rose duo; and instead pick out his uniform from the clean clothes. He had the choice of either picking a very nice ice colored blue tie with a black button up shirt, or a blonde tie with a white button up shirt. Naruto rarely ever followed school rules, which was either always wear one of the two ties correctly, or the school jacket. But, today he felt like actually wearing it, not that it wasn't because Sakura ordered him to. After ironing it, he decided to go into the Dragon's lair.

Slowly, Naruto opened the door to Karin's room, the sun was a bit more open across the horizon and was shining in the room in the form of lines from the blinds. He tried not to look at all the female _decor _of random make up bottles, female garments, and female napkins.

He journeyed into her room without caution, which would usually be a mistake, but today Karin was tired. So she'd have less energy to try and "practice" her skills. He went over to her dark blue bed and laid a hand on her light blue blanket. Her hair was everywhere, and her face was deep inside a pillow. Naruto cringed.

"Karin, wake up, it's time for you to go to school." He said softly, with exhausted eyes Karin looked at him. The vague image of Naruto didn't give it away who he was, until she looked at a blonde mess of hair; plus his voice was sort of deep with a sense of hope in every word, it practically gave the whole thing away. She groaned and tisked at him, but he didn't budged. So she tried a **different **approach.

"Give me five minutes, Onee-san please." She said turning away from him. "Thank you Onee-san." She said early as if she heard his say "yes" it was a cute moment, really.

Naruto didn't necessarily like coming back for her, but today she sounded strangely nice. Usually one of her ploys was to order him to come back, but today she did so with respect.

"Okay, Imouto." Naruto smiled, he turned around and left easily._ "Karin wasn't bad at all when she was nice, maybe if she keeps it up,"_ Naruto thought, _"I might just let her have that boyfriend she's been talking about." _Naruto said in a very good mood already, he felt happy and bubbly. _"But, first I have to check him out." _He continued as he walked past the kitchen.

Naruto very much liked visiting his baby sister, Hanna, her full name was Akahanna, but she loved to use Hanna for short. The only person of whom ever calls her by her first name would be her teacher, Kanai-sensei, who was notorious for being a mean kindergartener teacher, but Hanna liked her. Hanna liked everyone, she had white hair with icy blue light streaks in it, along with bright blue eyes. Her room was at the far end of the hall, but to get to it, one has to pass a nice garden area with a small stream and artificial mountain. A place that they went to for lunch every weekend. Naruto looked at it and smiled, before noticing that someone had to be the one to take care of it since it looked so nice. The grass was always well kept, and the variety of exotic and native pretty flowers couldn't survive well on its own. Which meant Chuuin had to be the one. He never did it, Karin wouldn't very much care to do it, and Hanna didn't know how to do it.

Naruto continued walking down the corridor, past Chuuin's room. The door was left open, slightly ajar to view the inside of her room. Everyone in the house loved Chuuin's room. Still, Naruto was pressed for time, since he stared at the garden for so long. He jogged the rest of the way and slowly opened Hanna's room.

"Hanna?" Naruto called quietly knocking first. No response, Hanna was obviously asleep. She had fell onto the floor with a rose in her hair. Which she always had, that's what made her and Karin the rose duo. Karin didn't like the name, but Hanna adored the idea. Hanna always wore roses, and Karin's hair was the color of it. Chuuin and Naruto were the only ones who weren't duos except for sometimes, though rarely in structuring of sentences. They were big idealists, and philantropists, Naruto more so than Chuuin. Chuuin had dark brown hair and was the new motherly figure as of 2 years ago. She was doing a great job at it too. Their parents were on an away mission that would take the next five years to finish. It was to help Konoha's image in the eyes of the world.

"Hanna, it's time for school." Naruto said, Hanna woke up instantly at the sound of school. She loved school, every day of it.

"Onii-san, today's our fieldtrip, _ha ana_ (a habitual word she uses)! Onii-san we're going to the Washinshin-Aquarium! Do you remember that place? Otou-san fell in the bird feeder, ha ana!" Hanna laughed with sleep still in her voice. Naruto picked her up and couldn't help but smell her. She was the smell of a child and flowers, the type of innocent floral scent that made it worth it to have a younger sister.

"Yeah, Hanna-chan, I remember." Naruto said laughing.

The morning went by swiftly, Naruto made breakfast which Hanna stomached to eat, while Karin refused. _No surprise there._ Karin was taking her sweet time which in turned caused Hanna to almost be late for her field trip.

"Bye Onii-san, bye Onee-san!" Hana said waving from the school. Naruto drove off, Karin waved until Hana was out of sight.

"You know, Chuuin usually walks her to her class room." Karin said, Naruto froze.

"R-really? Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto said looking back.

"Don't want to be late now do we? Think about it, had you have walked her, sure she would have liked it and all. But, the consequence would result _in _us being late in return. I don't _do _detention like you_ Onii-san._" Karin said just to be rude. Naruto bore it because it was true, they would have been late. And no doubt he'd hear it from Chuuin if they were late.

"Fix your ribbon, it's off." Naruto said trying to move past the morning attitude of Karin. Karin looked at it and fixed it; not bothering to appreciate him telling her. Karin had a bittersweet attitude. When she needed your help she would try and sweeten you, but when you've finished your momentary purpose she had a rude way of talking to you until she needed your help again. Her hair was naturally dark red, and she had an cut to it that was self-done and obvious. She had trust issues, so she usually did things herself.

"Bye." Naruto said, when Karin got off at the west wing of Konohagakure Academy.

Konohagakure Academy takes pride in its wealthy school and neighborhood. Rarely, does one come in that is not from either a high title or a very rich background, if such a person who is not so rich come in to the school it is solely upon academics then. Not one person is failing or close to failing in the entire school, if one student gets anything lower than a "C" in said subject then they are to take it after school until the below average grade is brought up before the semester finishes. Failure to do so results in suspension in which one is publicly punished to clean the hallways and classrooms until the Headmaster feels the punishment has sunken in. Most parents just takes the kid out of school, rather than allowing themselves to be humilated as a bad parent. The entire school is marble or something more elegant. Konohagakure is famous for its cleanliness and academics, along with its sports. Everyone enrolled must choose a sport or an afterschool activity in order to fully pass the grade they are in. If they cannot due to something, they are to join the school in lunch gardening every day. The lunch menu is actually restraunt-style with waiters and private chefs; the school field is kept by hand by professionals. The ties symbolize a man in the making, and for women a woman in the making. The blue is for professionalizm, and the dark red is for social elites, such as important socialites, if one comes from a family of both, they have the choice to choose between each one. Headmaster Sarutobi is a strict and firm leader who took after his father's business in shaping the school and making it the best within the area and some of its boarding areas.

"Sasuke-sempai!" Voices cried as girls forced their way through each other to try and get to him. The Prince of Konohagakure. The finest student, both academic wise and bodily. He wore his hair in straight spikes and bangs, he had beautiful illuminating raven colored eyes, and he never failed to look ravashing when it came to dressing. Every single girl knew him and loved him, and at least once in their school lives gave him some thing to prove it.

"Sasuke-_sama_ come here!"

"Look at _me_! I wore this headband flower for you!" A few girls cried out, reaching to try and touch him. Sasuke gave them his attention and they almost passed out in excitement.

"Sasuke-kun, **please**!" _Please what exactly?_ They rarely ever knew. Naruto thought once about asking, but one of the girls spilled a ice blueberry drink on him.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, the girls can't seem to get enough of you." Naruto said, almost instantly switching from loving brother to annoying goof in a matter of seconds. Sasuke blushed and smiled.

"Seems so." He said politely, Naruto slapped his back in a heavy "friendly" manner. Sasuke was the "prince" of Konohagakure. "_Sasuke-Heidenka". _While the girls thought of Naruto mostly as "Naruto-sempai." Neji was the only other one that would be referred to as in between a prince and a really hot "sempai", many girls fawn over him as well.

"Sasuke-_sugoi_ I love your hair today!" A girl practically screamed from the side lines, soon nearly every girl was shouting to compliment him. Sasuke was use to it, in fact he counted down in his mind until a girl leaped in front of him and presented him with a gift.

"Sasuke-sugoi, I like that." Naruto said with intentions of teasing Sasuke with it for the next few days when it turned old.

"I made it for you, its bento so you don't have to buy lunch today." The girl said nervously her head was done and her arms outstreched holding the gift. Sasuke tilted her head up and smiled.

"Kunoi-chan, I wouldn't dare possibly accept this," Sasuke said the girl froze and the whole crowd died in a snap. Sasuke continued, "Without making sure you promise me you'll eat it with me." the crowd of girls nearly pushed Naruto to the ground in their chanting of "Kawaii! Sasuke-sugoi we love you!". The girl was hysterical with sobs as she repeatedly promised.

"_Koibito shounen_ today are we?" Neji said increasing the number of girls screaming due to his fan girls combining with Sasuke's.

"Ah, Neji-kun, you never fail to come out of no where. Where's your humor? I'm only trying to spice up my day." Sasuke said walking along. Naruto wondered, though it was mostly futile, why girls don't say anything when Sasuke admits that, but when he does they go wild with anger, but silently because they think Sasuke and he are friends. That Sasuke wouldn't like it if they yell at his friend. Neji responded with his usual grunt. Though he observantly noticed the number of girls had thinned suddenly. Sasuke too noticed and they looked around.

"Kiba-kun, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I was being clumsy." Sai said on his knees next to Kiba who had obviously fell.

"Sai-kun, don't worry about this, this is only small. I just hoped my big body didn't harm you while I fell." Kiba said holding both of Sai's hands. They were having an experiment to see how wild girls would go if they pretended to flirt with each other. The girls loved it almost to an obsessive point, except for Sakura, _no shock there_, Ino, and Hinata all of whom knew about it. Tenten was different, she was slightly interested, which made Neji a bit jealous.

Finally with some peace and quite where they were, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto left to go to their home room classes seperately, well Naruto and Sasuke shared the same home room, so only Neji left.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke said after awhile.

"Reminiscing." Naruto said, Sasuke scoffed at Naruto being so deep.

"Don't be pretentious_, you _reminiscing? And if I cared hypothetically, I'd ask you 'what about'" Sasuke said, he actually did care in a way, rarely was Naruto's attempts to be profound interesting.

"About when you weren't a helpless flirt and you know, when you weren't a major flirt." Naruto joked, punching Sasuke in the arm and running away. Sasuke literally hit himself, how could he have allowed himself to be that open for an Uzamaki prank?

A/N: Thanks for reading! God bless!


End file.
